Dino Attack RPG/Plan Z
I've been speaking to PeabodySam recently. We know that the RPG on the board was closed, but we also know that there is hope that it will get started in the next few days. Well, some of us will have trouble waiting that long, so PeabodySam has given me permission to start temporarily role playing just to tie up the loose ends on the RPG that ended so sudden, and set things up for the new one. Now, the previous RPG ended taking place late at night. The way I see it, what we're going to do here is continue from where that left off, finishing up the events of the night, tying up any loose ends that are present. The plan is that the new RPG will begin the very next morning, allowing us to more or less start fresh. Now according to the first prelude (I know I wrote it but there really isn't any other reference to the time) it was rougly Two O'Clock in the morning when Rotor phone Outpost 7. I'm gonna start us off by reposting what I had put on previously: Atton Rand IC: “Listen Rotor can I talk to you in private?” Garry asked as he closed the door behind him. “Sure,” replied Rotor. “Good,” replied Garry. “Come on.” Garry led Rotor towards his bedroom, closing the door behind him before he sat down. “Listen, Rotor,” Garry said. “What are we going to do about these... prisoners of yours? We’re not designed to hold anybody.” “We’ll just have to improvise,” replied Rotor. “They’re prisoners after all. They tried to kill us. They were with XERRD trying to destroy the world. They’re not even megablockn’ human beings. Just lock ‘em up in a storeroom.” “It’s not like we have much choice,” replied Garry. “Maybe we should just take them out back and shoot them now.” “Nah,” replied Rotor. “Where’s the fun in that? Besides, they might have information. I just saw a lot of my boys die in the past few days trying to take on that fortress I think we have the right to know as much as we can.” The rest of the group had gathered in the rec room. “So what exactly brings you all out here?” Mac asked curiously as he took a sip of his beer. “Isn’t there something going on out on the front lines?” “Yeah,” replied Cabin. “I wasn’t there. I was out looking for survivors. That’s when I found them.” She motioned towards the two prisoners, who were sitting on a couch. “The camp was overrun by mutant dinosaurs,” replied Johnson. “A handful of us were able to escape into the jungle. I was with two others when we left, and then we found Cabin.” “You say the camp was overrun?” Mac asked. “Yeah,” replied Johnson. Mac turned toward Windows. “You might want to go wake the Doc,” he said. Windows nodded and ran off. He came back a few minutes later accompanied by an elderly man. “What is all this,” the man said somewhat grumpily as he followed Windows into the rec room. “Who are all you?” “A couple of agents who just arrived,” Mac explained. “Apparently the rear guard camp was attacked. These few made it here.” “I see,” replied Copper. “In that case I think I might want to go up. Mac, do you think you could fly me there.” “At this hour,” replied Mac. “I’m not totally sure. It is pretty dark.” Copper thought about it for a moment. “It’s up to you Mac,” he said. “If you don’t want to fly, we don’t fly. I can drive if you’d prefer it.” Mac thought about these words for a moment. “This is a medical emergency,” he finally said. “Come on, Doc.” Mac put down his beer and walked towards the door followed by Copper before turning back to Windows. “Tell Garry it’s an emergency,” he said. “We’ll be back as soon as we can.” Windows nodded as Mac left the room. “I think you the rest of you should get some sleep,” he said as he turned back toward the group. At that point, Garry and Rotor came in. “Where exactly are Mac and Copper going?” Garry asked. “They’re investigating the rear guard camp,” Windows explained. “Apparently they were attacked.” “Any survivors?” Garry asked. “There’s these people here,” Windows explained. “A few others back at Outpost 4,” replied Cabin. “You might want to contact them and let them know we’re okay.” “So there’s more?” Windows asked. “Yeah,” replied Rotor. “We even got Lance Williams.” “Lance Williams,” replied Windows. “The surfer?” “The very one,” replied Rotor. “Alright,” said Garry. “Windows, get on the radio, contact Outpost 4 and tell them their companions are here. Once you’re done with that get in touch with the mainland. Tell them we’re going to need reinforcements and possibly a few doctors.” “Yes sir,” replied Windows before running off. Barry Jackson lay shivering on the cold, muddy and damp ground of the jungle. He had slept in worse conditions before. This was nothing new, but it had been so long since he had to do this, not to mention that he was all alone now. For the first time in his life he felt genuinely scared, longing for some form of human contact. The sound of a helicopter passing overhead briefly caught his attention, but sadly it did not give him the hope he wanted, so he lay there still. It had been at least a day since he fled the camp in the midst of the rampage. He had no idea where he was, but he knew what to do. As a soldier, he knew the best way to survive was to keep moving, but for now he was tired, and so he lay there, cold and hungry, trying to fall asleep. The T-1 finally made a landing in a small clearing filled with broken tents. Mac looked around as he climbed out of the cockpit. “What in megablock’s name happened here?” Copper asked as he climbed out of the back. “Mutant dinosaurs, no doubt,” replied Mac. He briefly climbed into the back of the helicopter, and came out a moment later with a lantern, which he promptly turned on. In the dim light, it was hard to see anything. As they searched the camp there were bodies and debris everywhere. “Hello!” Mac called out. “ANYONE HERE! ANYONE!” There was a moment of silence before a voice called out. “WHO’S THERE!” Mac turned around towards where the voice seemed to be coming from and noticed a somewhat intact tent with light coming from inside and a few silhouetted figures. As he approached, he saw a young man standing in front. “Elite Agent Kurt MacReady,” Mac said as he lowered his lantern and held out his hand. “This is Doc Copper, and you are...” “Standard Agent Hertz,” replied the man. “Any other survivors?” Mac asked. “Yes,” replied Hertz. “They’re inside.” Hertz led Mac and Copper into the tent. Inside there were four other doctors, two men and two women, along with a few patients. “I’m Dr. Copper,” He said to the other men as he knelt before the unconscious woman. “I’m Wade,” replied another medic who looked like he was dressed for combat. “Pierce,” replied another doctor who was sitting on his own. “Over there is Crusher and Carver.” “What’s the status of your patients?” Copper asked nervously. “Most of them are fine,” replied Pierce. He motioned towards an unconscious woman. “We won’t be able to do anything for her unless we can get to a real hospital.” “I see,” replied Copper. “I’d better get you all out of here. Pierce can you give me a h-” “He’s got a broken leg,” replied Wade. “I see,” replied Copper. “Mac, get back to the chopper. Get me a stretcher.” Mac nodded and ran outside. “I think we should get you all to Outpost 7,” Copper explained. “We got an actual infirmary there and I can give them a proper examination.” OOC: Now I'm going to leave it to That Guy to explain what happens next. Anyone else interested in continuing on may also do so.A. Rand 21:40, March 16, 2012 (UTC) That guy from that show OoC: I’m willing to work this out and post on the wiki. But before we get settled I recommend we start a new page. This talk page is going to get really cluttered if we don’t. I am going to title my post so it can be easily located in the drop down menu. It will also help serperat responces. IC: Naomi Carver and the rest of the medical staff in the tattered remains of the command tent were overwhelmed. With almost all of the medical equipment lost in the collapse of the med tent the team consisting of Naomi, Enter, Pierce, Return, Crusher, and recently Copper and Mac were unable to treat many of the patients coming in. The Command tent was not designed for this many people inside and with the massive amount of wounded coming in it was becoming a hazard. Naomi was currently treating a head wound. The wounded that were coming in ranged from burn victims to being mauled by Mutants. There was little they could do for them. Hertz had been making an effort to make contact with Outpost 4. Zenna, Rotor, and Commander Johnson were there already getting ready to prepare the coastal base and with the arrival of Copper the final stages of the move were in place. Outpost 4 was on the north side of the island and roughly one and a half miles from Hotep’s temple. If it really did have a full medical infirmary like Copper said, Hertz could not afford to postpone any longer. “We need to get access to some sort of convoy.” Said Hertz. “We have a lot of patents here and outpost 4 is more then a mile away.” “How many Fire Hammers do you have?” asked Doc Cooper. “Almost all were destroyed in the attack.” Said Hertz. “All these people are stuck here until we can arrange some sort of transport.” Cooper frowned. “I’ll see what I can do.” The Doc sat down and began work at one of the crowded computer consoles in the tent. He needed to make contact with one of the other outposts in order to obtain some sort of transport. Hertz took the moment to sit down and wipe the sweat from his brow. He was tired, and incredibly stressed. What concerned Naomi however was that Hertz had gone over the elite’s heads when looking for a new location to go. To Naomi’s knowledge, Hertz had not asked any of the superior agents whether they should move at all, let alone where. Namoi and a lot of other agents believed that Hertz was perfectly capable of making important decisions; If it were not for his poor fieldwork he probably would be an elite agent. She was afraid he would get in trouble for making these choices without consulting Reptile, Rex, or Semick. Hertz got of the radio and walked over to where Naomi was working. He put an arm around her and smiled. “Doc Copper just made contact with outpost 4. They will be expecting us sometime in the next few hours.” Naomi new it was good. There was no reason to stay in the burnt and twisted remains of the camp. Outpost 4 had the supplies to help the wounded. “You really need to talk with Semick or Reptile about this.” Said Naomi. Hertz shrugged. “They have all been occupied lately. There was a battle outside remember? Besides Rotor and Zenna approve-” “But you recommended it too them in the first place back when they were in the jungle.” Naomi put her head on his shoulder. “I don’t want you to be over stepping your bounds Hertz. You could get in trouble.” Hertz smiled. “Aside from Lutsky and Rotor not many take the elite thing to strictly. I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” Hertz looked around at the wounded packing the tent. “I’m not doctor, but I’ll help you with whatever you need.” OoC: Hay Atton, you got your outposteds mixed up. 7 is were Clint Wayne is and 4 is going to be the stageing aria for the temple attack. ;) have you seen the map I made? It's Here. I’ll also start a countdown clock to the temple. 60 days till Zach’s deadlineThat guy from that show 22:59, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Brikman McStudz OOC: ''' I would continue, but BZP (both archive and the current forums) are not working for me and I require PeabodySam's post for my next one. It would be rather appropriate to post here, as it was meant to tie up some loose ends left at the end of the battle that I never got to address. I'd also like to quickly mention that the Brickster's fight with Dr. Rex was my absolute highlight of PeabodySam's post. I'm glad to the Brickster is actually been shown working with the Dino Attack and not cowering in the corner while his Brickster-Bots fight or just be a background character. I'd also say that I'm glad the Brickster and Vladek were featured, as they often took a backseat to Ogel and Sinister. Also, Andrewnuva199's post establishes that it has been 58 hours since the end of the battle. I imagine he established it this way to express urgency and so we can quickly get to Maelstrom Temple so we can wrap this almost two-year-long story arc up. So these posts are presumably flashbacks (mine will take place around or after AN199's post. Well, I think that's all I have left to address. And it is good to see you, that guy. EDIT: Also, I'd say we CAN use this page to RP in the meantime, but we are delayed yet again (such as the RPG not coming back by next week), we should start a page purely for RPGing. --BrikmanMcStudz 23:22, March 16, 2012 (UTC) PeabodySam '''OOC: Wish granted. I've moved this all onto this new page, which we can use for now to host "Plan Z". Do note that this isn't officially Plan Z, seeing as Plan Z is intended as the "final solution" while Plan Y might actually be a success... that is, if BZPower's server stops acting up. Also, thanks, Brikman. Let's just say that I wrote that scene, intending it to be the ultimate Crowning Moment of Awesome for the Brickster in Dino Attack RPG. While the Brickster has always been one of my favorite LEGO villains, I must agree... he has taken a back seat to Sam Sinister and Evil Ogel (mainly thanks to Author Appeal on my part). So, I figured that I'd give him some spotlight time while he does what he does best... MASS DECONSTRUCTION! I'll repost my opening IC in a separate article for your reference. --PeabodySam 23:39, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Atton Rand OOC: Did I really get them mixed up? My mistake then. Speaking of mistakes That Guy, you made one yourself. You said Zenna was with Rotor and Johnson at Outpost 4 when she's actually with them in the command tent unconscious and with multiple injuries. Rotor's party consists of himself, Cabin, the two XERRD prisoners, and Johnson (Kate, Lance, and Clint all stayed behind at Outpost 7). IC: Mac quickly ran into the tent trying to hold a stretcher tucked under his arm. "Good," replied Copper as Mac set it down on the ground. "Carver, you can still walk can't you?" Carver nodded shyly. "Good," replied Copper. "Give me a hand." Copper turned toward the rest of the group. "Mac's got a chopper parked outside," he explained. "I think we should get the worst of them airlifted first." PeabodySam Good news. Please continue in the Dino Attack: At War's End topic.